Maybe it's time
by CRahl
Summary: Fanfiction clexa: Histoire d'une jeune femme marchant volontairement sur la corde raide entre vie et mort. Si elle devait chuter, qui serait là pour la rattraper? Maybe life is about more than just surviving...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Me voici pour ma première fanfiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est un court épilogue pour introduire l'univers dans lequel tournera cette ff. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour que je sache si je continue. Bonne lecture :3**

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, ayant terminé son service, son bip résonna dans sa poche. Abby soupira alors avant d'envoyer rapidement un message à sa fille tout en courant vers le bloc opératoire principal, où elle était attendue. Fermant les yeux, elle se douta qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois décevoir sa fille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas pu profiter d'une soirée ensemble. Finalement, elles ne se voyaient que lorsque sa fille venait en tant que bénévole ou stagiaire à l'hôpital. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, la chirurgienne pénétra le bloc avant de demander quelques détails à une infirmière. Ses gants et son masque placés, elle regarda les constantes de la jeune femme avant de hocher la tête, venant regarder les plaies multiples présentes sur le thorax et les membres de sa patiente, ainsi que sur son visage. Visage qu'elle eut l'occasion alors de détailler avant que son souffle ne se coupe brutalement. Plissant les yeux, elle se pinça l'arête du nez pour reprendre contenance avant de prendre les directives de l'opération. Instruments en main, la quarantenaire s'occupa de vérifier chacune des blessures avant de les refermer une à une, veillant toujours aux constantes de cette femme qu'elle ne voyait que trop souvent aux urgences. Overdose. Coma éthylique. Traumatisme crânien. Maintenant accident de moto. Abby songea qu'elle devait avoir passé plus de temps avec cette patiente qu'avec sa propre fille ces dernières semaines. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle en avertisse Marcus, son compagnon qui était aussi psychiatre. Peut-être lui arriverait-il à la raisonner là où elle avait échoué. Quand enfin elle referma la dernière blessure, elle laissa la patiente aux soins de ses collègues avant de sortir du bloc. Epuisée, elle retourna se changer avant de regarder l'heure. Il était pratiquement minuit. Trop tard pour passer une vraie soirée avec sa fille. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se dépêcha pourtant et prit la route pour rentrer chez elle.

Sans surprise, la chirurgienne trouva sa fille allongée sur le canapé devant une série, les restes d'une pizza posée sur la table basse. La jeune blonde ne lui accorda aucun regard et affirma seulement, d'une voix dénuée de sentiments :

-Ta pizza est dans le four.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, Abby la rejoint alors et quémanda doucement de la main une place sur le canapé. Après hésitation, elle finit par l'obtenir et souffla :

-Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke. Je t'assure que j'aurais préféré passer cette soirée avec toi qu'au bloc mais tu sais que mon métier est...

-Je sais maman. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais juste aimé qu'enfin on est un moment à nous mais comment t'en vouloir de sauver des vies...

Clarke sourit doucement mais ses yeux démontraient de sa tristesse. Doucement, la chirurgienne vint la tirer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas de réponses à cela. Pas d'excuses à lui apporter. Pas de réponses pour la satisfaire. Son métier occupait quasiment toutes ses journées. Toute sa vie finalement. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour sa fille de palier à l'absence de ses deux parents. Depuis la mort de son père, la blonde s'était vraiment renfermée et Abby n'avait pas pu être vraiment présente pour elle. La chirurgienne regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour qu'elles fassent leur deuil ensemble. Elle avait eu le besoin de se noyer dans son travail pour surmonter ses épreuves et en avait délaissé sa fille qui, longtemps, lui en avait voulu. Aujourd'hui, leur relation s'était améliorée et Clarke acceptait que sa mère est refait sa vie avec Marcus, même si, pour le moment, il ne vivait pas sous le même toit qu'elles. Cependant, la jeune lycéenne désirait avoir plus de temps avec sa mère pour profiter des choses simples de la vie, comme manger une pizza devant Netflix, qu'elles auraient mis une heure à choisir avant de se mettre d'accord sur une qu'elles auraient déjà vu une centaine de fois sans se lasser. Mais même cela, Abby n'arrivait que rarement à lui offrir. Fort heureusement, Clarke était une jeune femme forte et compréhensive. Elle comprenait que sa mère soit plus souvent à l'hôpital qu'à la maison et, même si c'était parfois douloureux, elle l'acceptait et elle répondit ainsi à son étreinte avant de murmurer :

-Ce n'est pas grave. On se voit de toute façon demain à l'hôpital.

-Ton stage te plaît toujours ? Jackson est un bon maître de stage ?

-Oui il est sympa. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit m'man.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

Clarke secoua la tête à ce surnom avant d'éteindre la télé et gagner sa chambre. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle se demandait encore comment elle allait pouvoir dire à sa mère que le monde hospitalier ne l'intéressait pas. Au départ, elle avait choisi de faire des stages là-bas pour voir plus souvent sa mère. Elle aimait y faire du bénévolat, aider les patients avec quelques sourires et paroles gentilles. Mais elle ne voulait pas en faire son métier. Sa vraie passion, c'était l'art. Elle rêvait de devenir une peintre reconnue, même si ce milieu était difficile et ses chances de percer quasi inexistantes. Cependant, c'était la vie qu'elle voulait mener après son diplôme en poche. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois pour en informer sa mère et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Du côté de la quarantenaire, le sommeil fut moins aisé à trouver. La fatigue était pourtant bien présente mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette jeune femme. Elle savait qu'un jour, elle ne parviendrait pas à la sauver ou trouverait directement son nom dans le journal, dans la rubrique mortuaire. Son rôle consistait seulement à la soigner mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus. Comprendre pourquoi une femme si jeune se détruisait ainsi. Quel plaisir trouvait-elle à défier sans cesse la mort ? C'était un appel à l'aide. Abby le sentait mais ne savait comment lui tendre la main sans la réfracter. Un geste brusque et sa patiente fuirait pour ne jamais revenir, elle le sentait. Alors comment devait-elle agir ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Oui. Elle se devait d'en parler à Marcus. Il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui pourrait sans doute aider la jeune femme à s'en sortir. Finalement, la chirurgienne s'endormit pour quelques petites heures avant que son réveil ne sonne avant celui de sa fille et qu'elle se dirige à l'hôpital. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir y accompagner Clarke mais son stage débutait deux heures après la prise de service de la chirurgienne. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle enfila comme à son habitude sa blouse avant de se diriger vers les salles de réveil. Sans grande surprise, elle découvrit sa patiente de la veille bien éveillée, le regard noir, envoyer balader un des infirmiers venus sans doute lui changer les pansements. Soupirant, Abby entra dans la chambre et fit signe à l'infirmier de les laisser seul, ce qu'il fit sans une once d'hésitation, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à batailler avec la jeune femme plus longtemps. S'approchant du lit de la patiente, la chirurgienne releva ses constantes avant d'enfin adresser un regard à la brune, qui évitait volontairement le sien. Cette dernière finit pourtant par souffler :

-C'est encore vous mon médecin madame Griffin ?

Cela n'était pas dit avec animosité. Un simple constat de la part de la patiente qui avait toujours affaire à cette chirurgienne. Secouant la tête, la quarantenaire affirma :

-Je ne suis toujours pas ton médecin tu le sais. Je venais seulement vérifier que tu allais bien.

Abby était chirurgienne. Elle opérait et, s'il n'y avait pas de complication, ne venait que rarement au chevet de ses patients. Ses collègues prenaient le relais, lui permettant de pouvoir passer à un nouveau cas. Malheureusement, dans une grande ville comme celle-ci, le bloc était rarement vide. Après un long silence, la chirurgienne inspira profondément avant de finalement se lancer, plantant son regard dans celui de sa patiente qui fronça les sourcils à cette attitude inhabituelle :

-Il faut qu'on parle Lexa...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, chap assez court parce que j'ai préféré poster assez rapidement, tant que j'ai pas mal de temps. Les suivants seront plus longs^^ Là je voulais terminer de poser le contexte assez sombre de l'histoire. En espérant que cela vous plaise^^**

Lexa mit un certain temps à s'éveiller, ses yeux papillonnant difficilement, s'habituant peu à peu à la forte luminosité. Prenant son temps, elle voulut se redresser avant de sentir un poids sur son bras. En effet, ce dernier était relié à un moniteur et elle comprit alors où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la façon dont elle avait atterri ici et aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller du tout que de se retrouver une nouvelle allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Ayant l'intention de se débrancher pour repartir, une voix paniquée l'en empêcha. Elle se retrouva alors face à un infirmier qui la força à se rallonger. Elle se débattit un instant mais, encore trop faible, se retrouva vite écrasée sous le poids de cet intrus qu'elle incendia alors. Il lui affirma être venu changer ses pansements et qu'elle devait rester tranquille. Tranquille ? Elle ? La porte se rouvrit alors et la brune leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant la nouvelle arrivante avant de croiser les bras, montrant clairement son désintérêt face à cette situation, burlesque vu de l'extérieur. L'infirmier, comme pris en faute, partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et Lexa n'adressa pas un regard à la chirurgienne qui s'approcha d'elle pour relever les informations qu'affichaient le moniteur. Cependant, le silence devint rapidement gênant et la patiente finit par le rompre, étonnée que ce soit elle encore qui soit à ses côtés à son réveil. D'une voix neutre, elle demanda donc:

-C'est encore vous mon médecin madame Griffin ?

La réponse ne tarda pas, la faisant hausser des épaules, nonchalante. Elle se fichait du rôle de cette femme à l'hôpital. Elle se fichait de l'inquiétude qui couvrait ses traits lorsqu'elle regardait celle qui avait pratiquement l'âge de sa fille. Elle était simplement curieuse. Pourquoi venait-elle toujours à son chevet? N'y avait-il dont pas assez de patients à s'occuper pour qu'elle vienne toujours la voir ? Sentant le regard de son aîné sur elle, Lexa finit par lever les yeux vers elle et sut qu'elle allait devoir participer à une conversation qu'elle préférait éviter. Cela ne manqua pas...

-Il faut qu'on parle Lexa...

La jeune brune aux yeux émeraudes soupira alors mais ne quitta pas ce duel de regard qui venait de prendre place. Si la médecin voulait parler, elle allait être servie...

 **La veille**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Anya arrête !

Lexa venait de rentrer chez elle et trouvait sa cousine en train de vider chacune de ses bouteilles dans l'évier. Ce liquide qui lui était si précieux se perdant dans le siphon de sa cuisine, la brune crut défaillir. Elle hurla alors les pires insultes possibles, venant bousculer violemment sa cousine qui la maîtrisa aisément. La brune était saoule et ses gestes n'étaient plus assez précis, son équilibre était précaire et elle s'écroula donc au sol, pleurant de rage.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je te rends service Lexa. Ça ne peut plus durer !

Lexa se débattit un instant au sol, hurlant comme une démente avant d'échapper à l'étreinte de celle qui venait de la trahir. Les yeux embuées de larmes, elle s'échappa de cette baraque. S'échappa de cette vie qu'elle ne désirait plus. Claquant la porte, elle monta sur sa moto rapidement avant de démarrer, plaçant son casque alors que son engin prenait de la vitesse, échappant à Anya qui courrait derrière elle. Le bruit du moteur l'empêcha d'entendre ce que cette dernière avait à lui dire. Sur le moment, elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait oppressée. Si oppressée qu'il en devenait difficile pour elle de seulement respirer. Elle hurlait encore, comme pour prouver qu'elle existait toujours. Elle hurlait si fort que sa voix s'en brisa, se transformant en un râle qui n'avait plus rien d'humain que celle qui l'échappait. Humaine. L'était-elle toujours ? Quand une âme était brisée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, l'enveloppe charnelle pouvait-elle toujours être considérée comme humaine ? La brune s'arrêta alors, au bord de la route, ôtant rageusement son casque avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elles avaient depuis des années bien trop souvent coulées. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de les sentir rouler le long de ses joues comme elle ne pouvait plus supporter ces cauchemars qui l'éveillaient chaque nuit. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les regards qu'on lui adressait, les excuses que l'on soufflait dans son dos, les gestes qui se voulaient réconfortant mais qui la tuaient plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle en avait assez de souffrir sans qu'aucune lumière ne naisse à l'horizon. Assez de vivre dans l'obscurité sans jamais la gagner pour l'éternité. Elle n'était rien. Plus rien d'autre qu'un corps évoluant sans but dans un monde qui l'avait maudite. Dans un monde où régnait l'injustice. Dans un monde qui l'avait trahi. Si un dieu il devait y avoir, Lexa le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur. Elle le haïssait de lui avoir enlevé ce qui faisait jusqu'alors battre son coeur. Pourquoi s'être acharnée ainsi sur elle ? Elle s'était toujours montrée bienveillante, mature bien avant l'âge, et elle avait toujours fait en sorte que les choses aillent en s'arrangeant. Mais qui avait-il aujourd'hui à arranger ? Plus rien. Il ne lui restait rien. Rien que l'alcool pour oublier. Rien que les drogues dures pour s'échapper. Rien que l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines pour se sentir voler. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle remit son casque, démarrant au quart de tour pour s'approcher au plus près des étoiles. Puis ce fut le noir complet. Au final, elle s'était approchée plus près des étoiles qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé...

 **Présent**

-De quoi vous voulez parler ? Du fait que j'ai dû me ramasser en moto ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'avais bu. Je suis tombée. Heureusement je suis en vie. Youpi. Je peux y aller maintenant?

Lexa affirma nonchalamment, l'oeil noir. Ses bras se trouvaient toujours croisés, son corps plus crispé qu'habituellement, dans une position défensive qu'elle ne parvenait à maîtriser. Elle le masquait. Le reniait. Mais le ressentait pourtant. Une certaine peur. Peur que cette femme puisse lire en elle comme personne ne l'avait su jusqu'alors. Elle se retrouvait faible face à ce regard inquisiteur. Alors elle attaquait. Avec les mots. Avec son regard. Pour se protéger. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Abby, elle, se contenta de secouer la tête à ces mots, ne paraissant pas touchée par les étincelles brillant dans les yeux de sa patiente. Sans un mot, elle changea les pansements de Lexa un à un, sans rencontrer aucune résistance de la part de la brune. Une fois qu'elle nettoya la dernière plaie avant d'y apposer un nouveau bandage, la chirurgienne croisa à son tour les bras, venant fixer la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, patientant.

-Que voulez-vous de plus ? Que je vous dise à quel point ma vie est merdique ? Que je suis une alcoolique ? Une toxico aussi sans doute ? Qu'on devrait sans doute me retirer mon permis ?

Les lèvres de l'accidentée s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, se montrant à la limite de l'insolence alors même qu'elle sentait que la chirurgienne essayait seulement de l'aider. Mais elle refusait tout aide. Elle rejetait violemment chaque main qui pouvait lui être tendue. Elle savait que la chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Elle préférait conserver les dernières parcelles de son cœur dans la solitude que risquer de les offrir et les perdre pour toujours. Contre toute attente, Abby s'approcha plus encore jusqu'à poser sa main sur le bras de la patiente. Calme, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, elle affirma alors :

-Je comprends ce que tu vis. Mais n'as-tu aucune envie de t'en sortir ? Jusqu'où vas-tu aller ? Jusqu'à te tuer ? Il arrivera qu'un jour je ne puisse te sauver et tu le sais. Au fond tu le sais...

Le doute plana alors que la brune sentait son corps chanceler. Pourtant allongée, elle se sentait comme à deux doigts de tomber. Secouant la tête, elle se reprit pourtant. Faible. Elle ne pouvait se montrer ainsi faible. D'un geste plus violent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle arracha la main de la chirurgienne de son bras avant de hurler :

-Non ! Vous ne me comprenez pas. Vous pouvez ôter ce sourire niais de votre visage. Il sonne faux. Vous pensez tout savoir parce qu'on vous appelle docteur mais vous ne savez rien. Contentez-vous de sauver des vies et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

La chirurgienne parut alors blessée de ces paroles et se redressa, son visage s'assombrissant alors. Lexa en ressentit une certaine peine. Peine qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Peine qu'elle ne devait pas montrer. Ainsi elle détourna le regard, fixant le mur opposé en retenant quelques larmes de couler. On toqua alors à la porte et une voix s'éleva, qu'elle reconnut sans mal:

-Je ne dérange pas?

-Non non. Entrez entrez ! Votre cousine s'en sort miraculeusement bien. Un peu de repos et elle pourra sortir. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Sur ces mots, Lexa put entendre la chirurgienne quitter la pièce et elle soupira. Elle avait été réellement irrespectueuse envers la femme à qui elle devait une nouvelle fois la vie. Restant un long moment dos à sa cousine, perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par se retourner. Avant que Anya ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la brune prit la parole :

-Je suis désolée Anya. Pour ce que j'ai dit hier et pour l'accident. Mais putain. Pourquoi ? Merde tu sais que j'en ai besoin ! Tu peux pas débarquer chez moi et me priver de ça !

-Parce que j'en ai marre de te voir te détruire jour après jour sans être capable de t'aider. Tu as besoin d'aide Lexa. Sinon tu vas suivre le même chemin que ta...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase Anya !

Lexa la coupa avec véhémence, son corps se redressant vivement. Elle ignora la douleur que ce mouvement lui causa, la colère prenant part de son être. La haine brillant dans son regard, elle continua :

-Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Ni de la tienne. Ni de personne. Je m'en sors très bien comme ça et si ça ne te convient pas, tu sais où est la porte.

Anya soupira alors, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de s'installer aux côtés de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde. Elle n'ouvrit plus une fois la bouche, se contentant d'être à ses côtés. Elle aurait aimé que cela suffise mais elle était impuissante. Totalement impuissante au poison qui détruisait peu à peu sa cousine...

Abby, quant à elle, dû s'appuyer un instant contre le mur du couloir après être sortie précipitamment de la chambre de la jeune femme. Les paroles de Lexa l'avaient plus heurtée qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Elle avait plus d'une fois croiser Anya, la cousine de sa patiente. Elle était toujours présente au chevet de sa cousine. Toujours calme, le visage neutre, seul son regard démontrait de sa fatigue, de sa peine mais surtout de son impuissance. Un fardeau si lourd reposait sur les épaules de cette femme, encore si jeune, qui veillait pourtant toujours à Lexa. Chaque fois, elle arrivait avec la peur que sa cousine soit décédée et elle devait toujours songer qu'un jour cette éventualité se réaliserait. Qu'un jour elle la perdrait pour toujours. La chirurgienne se rendit alors compte qu'une larme avait coulé et, l'effaçant, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard saphir de sa fille. Lui offrant un sourire rassurant, elle s'éclipsa alors, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce regard inquisiteur. Le même que celui de son père. Elle passa ainsi la journée à éviter sa fille, ce qui ne représentait pas un réel challenge au vu de son métier. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que Clarke l'attende après la fin de sa journée dans son bureau. Ainsi, à sa pause, elle eut la surprise de la trouver assise devant son bureau, pianotant sur son téléphone. Soupirant, Abby s'assit en face d'elle avant de demander, innocemment :

-Que fais-tu encore ici Clarke ? Ton service s'est terminé ya bien une heure.

-Qui est le patient de la chambre 254 ? Maman, je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer depuis... depuis... tu sais..

Clarke se racla la gorge, enfouissant ce souvenir douloureux au plus profond de son être. Malgré les années, c'était une plaie toujours aussi importante et, même si la souffrance diminuait au fil du temps, rien ne pouvait la refermer définitivement. La chirurgienne, connaissant bien le caractère de sa fille, avoua alors, sachant qu'il était vain d'éluder cette conversation :

-C'est une jeune femme, d'environ ton âge, un peu plus. Je ne compte plus les fois où elle a atterri dans mon bloc. Je pense en parler à Marcus. Mais il ne pourra rien faire si elle n'accepte pas de le voir.

-Tu penses qu'elle met volontairement sa vie en danger ?

Clarke demanda, fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-Je ne pense pas Clarke. J'en suis certaine. Mais un jour, elle finira par réellement en perdre la vie.

Abby sourit tristement avant de sentir son bip vibrer dans sa poche. Se levant alors, elle embrassa le haut du crâne de sa fille avant de souffler :

-Je dois y aller. On se voit demain.

La blonde regarda alors sa mère quitter la pièce avant d'elle-même prendre la direction de la sorte de l'hôpital. Passant volontairement devant la chambre 254, elle hésita un instant. Sa main se leva d'elle-même, prête à toquer avant qu'elle ne se décourage. Elle resta un long moment face à cette porte, aveugle aux mouvements sans fin rythmant les journées d'un hôpital. Puis, finalement, reprenant ses esprits, elle fit demi-tour. Que comptait-elle faire ? Elle ne la connaissait pas. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Non. Sa mère avait raison. Seul Marcus pourrait l'aider. Secouant la tête, Clarke s'engouffra dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, frustrée de ne pas avoir oser franchir la porte de cette patiente qui devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour avoir ainsi bouleversé le cœur endurci de sa mère...

 **Merci aux reviews qui m'ont été laissées, c'est vraiment encourageant^^ J'espère que cela vous aura plu. On en apprendra plus dans le prochain chapitre^^ A bientôt**


End file.
